The Safe House
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: Bella Swan was leading a normal life until she found out her dead mother's romance novels were really missions she went on as a spy. Now Bella's in The Safe House being looked after by two secret agents one of whom she's starting to fall in love with. But who can she trust and what is this Henderson Journal all the bad guys seek? A/H A/U This is a re-upload
1. Chapter 1

_**So. This used to be one of my stories way back before A Question Of Friendship and I had no idea where I was going with it. Since then I've had some ideas so I'm gona bring it back. If it's popular I'll carry it on. So if you like it review and let me know!**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight **_

_**The safe house Chapter 1**_

_I should have known something was afoot when I walked in the door. One of the wine glass Charles and I had shared the previous night lay on the floor at my feet when I opened the door to the Penthouse suite. The wine stained the sand coloured carpet a deep red and seemed to make a steam. I took a tentative step into the room eyes darting around for any danger lurking but found nothing.  
_'_Charles?' I called out to no reply. Frowning I took a blind step forward only to feel the glass of the second wine glass shatter beneath me. Looking down I noticed half of a bullet hole in the glass. A little more than panic stricken I raced to master bedroom in search of him. In the profession of espionage you are never safe, always surround by others yet at the same time alone except for those like us who are together thanks to our profession._

_As I entered the bedroom I heard the familiar sound of running water and Charles grunting in pain?  
_'_Charles are you alright?' I asked hobbling into the bathroom as I pulled off my shoes throwing them onto the counter. A hand pulled the curtain back revealing him to me; he had a small bullet wound on his left shoulder. Obviously the glass had taken the majority of the speed 'Oh Charles what happened?' I asked pulling out the first aid kit from the cabinet and retrieving the needle thread and antiseptic.  
_'_Gun man was on the balcony. Shot and left quickly didn't even aim.' He snorted 'Don't even train henchmen these days..'  
__Chuckling, I stitched up the wound 'Good as new.' I soon found myself pinned against the shower wall Charles's busy lips moving against mine furiously as ever as our hands began their usual groping rituals._

I closed the book quickly; ick mom...just ick. Before her death – in a car accident with my father - when I was six she had apparently wrote a few raunchy spy novels, the main characters being her and my father. I read them as a child and never really understood but now I do...just ick.  
'What're you gonna do with 'em?' Phil, my uncle on my dad's side who'd practically raised me, asked while passing me another box of her stuff. I'd been living back in our old house a few weeks and ever since we'd been packing all my parent's unwanted or unneeded stuff to give to charities. So far I'd only kept these books and a few pictures and jewellery.  
'I'm not sure. Maybe I could get them published..' I mused. Although the idea of publishing my mother's personal raunchy books was not the nicest of thoughts it would be unfair not to since she obviously worked hard on them.  
'Under your own name?' He asked me as he routed through a bag of old Christmas cards some from before I was born.  
I pulled an un-lady like face as he called it when I was a child 'Hell no! If someone from work' my job is a Chef at an Italian restaurant 'read it they'd think I was writing about my parents. Bad mental images.' I groaned shaking them from my head. I don't know much about my parents other than the fact they died sixteen years ago when I was six. Sure I have pictures and Uncle Phil to explain but that doesn't really tell you much but hey, I guess you can't miss what you never really had can you?  
'Uh no.' He said quickly 'I don't think your mom would want them published.' He took the box with them and put them on the top shelf 'Never mind.' I blinked at him a few time and shook my head; sometimes he can be so random.

I continued to look through her stuff for a while before the door bell went.  
'Bella,' Uncle Phil groaned loudly 'Jacob is here.' Jacob is my boyfriend from work that for some reason Phil hates more than adds on TV during Football matches and that is saying something. It's not like Jake's done anything Phil just has a Vendetta against him; men.  
I almost skipped over to the door grinning happily; it was our nine month anniversary and my heart was beating frantically. I was already wearing his presents if you get my meaning. However before I got to the handle all hell broke loose...

The door flew wide open smashing against the picture of my parents wedding day, almost breaking off its hinges by the sheer force of the push. I was pushed to the floor hard enough to make me slide across the polished wood and into the dining room but not enough to give me more than a bruise on my ass. Gun shots were fired, four to be exact, one hit yet another picture, this one of my graduation, before Jake hissed loudly in pain. My uncle Phil stood shooting in that direction but as more shots sounded outside I was not sure who he was shooting at. I went to scream for Jacob but a hand clamped round my mouth and another round my stomach pinning my arms to my side as the same someone wrenched me backwards and pulled me from the house. Whoever this was I found myself unable to move not even struggle. This person, whoever they were, was unbelievably strong and muscled. They easily dragged me through the kitchen and back door before throwing me into the back of a black Hummer.

Three other people, including my captor, occupied the vehicle dressing in black with the classic balaclava concealing all but their eyes and mouths and a gun each to accompany them. None of them spoke or even looked at me as the driver hit the pedal and we sped off. For once in my life I was scared shitless so much that I couldn't do anything; not even sob. Please, I prayed, please don't let them hurt me...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: No Own Twilight**_

_**The Safe House Chapter 2:**_

The men talked around me in a foreign dialect sounding rather European to me. They spoke to quickly for me to even pick upon and see if I knew any of the language. Instead I just sat there sobbing as I prayed both Uncle Phil and Jacob would be ok.  
'Isabella Marie Swan?' The man who captured me asked in a thick Spanish accent. I nodded scared of what they would do to me. Hell I didn't even know what they wanted with me; did I piss someone at college off that bad that they felt the need to have me kidnapped? 'Where is the book?'  
I looked up at him confused before stuttering 'B-Book?' the man nodded 'W-What book?'  
A bullet embedded it's self in the leather seat less than an inch from my left thigh.  
'Do not play dumb with us Miss Swan. We know your mother kept it inside the house.' The man with the gun said his accent just as thick. I was so confused, what had my mother got to do with this? A second later another bullet was shot a centimetre away from my right thigh this time.  
'T-The only books are her romance novels!' I said quickly shaking in fear 'I-In the house on the top shelf!' The men shared a glance; communicating silently before the gunman barked something at the driver who made a U turn so quickly not only did I hear a chorus of car horns but I was thrown almost violently into the sweaty armpit of the muscular man.

We sped back down the road towards the house weaving through the cars in midday traffic in downtown Phoenix. Once onto a quieter road the back window smashed into pieces as two bullets whizzed into the car ploughing into the backs of the heads of the two men in front of me. I had neither time nor enough room to guard my face from the back splash of blood that hit me in the face. I was so frozen in shock as the car came to a sudden stop that I didn't notice the third bullet smash into the muscular man's head. However this time I didn't get the blood backsplash.  
'Miss Swan?' A woman's voice asked from my other side. I turned shakily to the voice expecting the same fate as the owners of this car. A small and petite young woman with spiked black hair almost pixyish looked at me blue eyes shining. I nodded and her eyes filled with relief as she mopped the blood from my face. 'I'm Agent Alice Cullen I've been assigned to protect you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me not own Twilight**

**The Safe House Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

'Agent, as in secret agent?' I asked 'Alice' as she escorted me from the ruined Hummer into her own bright yellow Porsche that must have cost more than all my college debt. She jumped in her side tapping something into her Blackberry as I got in tentatively but somehow I felt safe.  
Alice nodded 'Yes. I'm here to escort you to the Safe House.' Before looking me over 'Hmm I think we'll need to stop on the way to get you some new clothes.' I blinked more confused than before.  
'Wait what?' I asked 'Can you please explain what's happening here?' My boyfriend is potentially dead as is my Uncle and three men tried to abduct me less than half an hour ago. Now I'm sat in a Porsche going who knows where with a so called secret agent about as big as an eight year old!  
'Let's just get to the Mall and then I'll explain.' She spoke in a no give tone.

Ten or so minutes later we reached the nearest Mall. I was all but glued to my seat thanks to her careful yet high speed driving. I'm pretty sure 110 mph is illegal even to secret agents. She parked the car quickly in an empty space before turning to me.  
'Agent Phillip, Phil, Dwyer was given the assignment of protecting Isabella Swan in 1993 until decided she is safe from any possible danger.' Alice said reading from a file she pulled out of her bag. I stared at her as she gave a description of my uncle however the next thing she said near enough made me faint. 'Phillip Dwyer was chosen for this due to his ex romantic relationship with deceased agent; Renee Swan nee Higgenbotham.'  
I must have sat there in silence for at least ten minutes staring off into space.  
'M-My mother was an a-agent?' I managed to whisper still not out of shock yet. Alice's hand patted my softly, soothingly, she understood how new to this I was.  
'Back in the 80s your mother was one of our best agents. She and Phil worked well together so were paired up even after they developed a romantic relationship. However when on an undercover mission she fell in love with one Charles, Charlie, Swan and left the business to start a family.' I hardly heard a word of what she said after that. My mother had been a secret agent probably never told my father. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded after all he was a police sheriff. Uncle Phil had lied to me since I was six years old; Uncle Phil had also not really been my uncle either.

I was so off in my own world wondering what other part of my life had been a lie I failed to notice Alice put another file on my lap and leave to get my clothes I was guessing. When I finally pulled out of my self-loathing trance I started to read the file and soon wished I hadn't.

_Jacob Black_

_He is of Native American decent. Part of a well known but small mercenary group. Currently looking for the Henderson Journal. Last know location; Phoenix, Arizona USA._

_Height – 6 foot 8_

_Skin, eye and hair colour – Russet skin, dark brown eyes and hair_

_Build – Muscular_

_Age – 24_

_Weight - 160_

The file was thin and had a picture of Jacob, my Jacob, papercliped to the page. I turned to the next one but it was only worse.

_In the months leading up to his death today Black has been faking a relationship to Swan in the hopes she would not see through his disguise. She did not however her guardian, Phillip Dwyer, seemed to find fault in his show. He contacted HQ and his suspicions were confirmed. A day later, this morning, a shoot out between Phillip and Jacob and his comrades resulted in Black's death. _

That's as far as I got before I fainted...

Two hands shook me awake gently as they called my name.'Bella. Bella.' Alice's voice was soft. I opened my eyes slowly, we were still in her car yet I noticed the surroundings were different. There was green everywhere accompanied by trees. Rain lashed down constantly, the windscreen wipers did nothing to stop it. The clock on the dashboard said 8 am Tuesday morning. I gasped I'd been asleep around nineteen hours! Alice chuckled guessing what was wrong 'Don't worry, it's fine you'll just be a bit numb.' She jumped out of the car pulling the hood of her Parka up before opening my door and helping me out. I was like Bambi at first; my legs were so numb I kept falling down. Alice just laughed before eventually throwing my arm round her neck and holding me up.  
'Where am I?' I asked my voice a bit rough from not drinking.  
'The Safe House in Forks Washington.' She smiled pointing to the small cottage in front of me.  
It was painted white once but had now faded and darkened in patches. On either side of the door was bay windows and one little window above the door. It seemed quaint, nicer that way than my villa type house back in Arizona.  
'How long will I be here?' I asked. Alice went to open her mouth but a male voice cut her off.  
'Until either things die down or we decide you're safe to go home.' I looked to the voice and there on the porch was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. His bronze locks were tousled everywhere covering one of his emerald eyes. He wore a suit that fitted him perfectly in ALL the right places.  
Alice turned to face me 'Bella Swan meet Edward Cullen, my brother and fellow agent also your new husband.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedications: Belibella and Brown0520 - I have missed you!**

**Disclaimer – I not own Twilight**

**The Safe House Chapter 4: The Safe House (XD)**

'M-My what?' I gasped.  
Alice giggled like a schoolgirl at my reaction 'It's not official it's just a cover story. For the time being you are Mrs Bella Cullen; housewife.' I stared at the pixie like agent speechless trying to form a sentence. I wasn't complaining the guy is hot but it would be a bit weird. I'm plain and he's more than almost Adonis! He walked casually down the steps with a smile plastered across his face before throwing a muscled arm around me gently and in a comforting way.  
'Do we look good together?' He asked Alice who was getting that many bags out of the small trunk that I'm sure could fill the Grand Canyon. She turned to look us.  
'Perfect.' She smiled as she handed us the bags which Edward kindly took 'Should pass easily for a married couple.' I wasn't sure whether to be scared or happy at that.

Alice explained to me that uncle Phil - or jus Phil now...whatever - had been taken to hospital with minor injuries and would visit me when he was better. She left not long after leaving Edward and I alone in a rather uncomfortable silence. The house is not large but it's not small either. The downstairs rooms, kitchen and living room, are large big enough to be made into three or four rooms. The two bedrooms upstairs which Edward and I are having separate are big enough to be bed sits. The bathroom is the smallest room which we share.  
'So...' Edward spoke from where he was sat on a armchair opposite me 'Any questions you want answered?' This was something my mind had been blank on since Alice had dropped me off. I'd been distracted by the house and him obviously. I contemplated asking was he actually single.  
'What's the Henderson Journal?' I asked deciding since that was the reason Jake – I tried not to sob at what he had done – had been using me and kidnapped me.  
Edward lent forward and looked me in the eye 'This is top secret information, the only reason Black and his cohorts found out about its existence was through a torture session video from nineteen ninety two. So if I tell you I will literally have to kill you if I find you have told anyone.' His face showed no sign of a joke even though his tone was soft. I nodded scared...sort of.  
'The Henderson Journal details every double agent, spy and squealer we had in our organisation up until nineteen eighty seven. This was so we could keep watch on them and so we know who we had. When your mother left she took it to keep it safe however she literarily took it to her grave.' He said sadly looking down away from me. I nodded sad myself but I was over her death. Now I was more annoyed that she never told me she was a damned spy. We relapsed into silent again then. I couldn't think of anything else to ask him.

I woke up the next morning rubbing my aching neck. I'd fallen asleep on the sofa last night watching a Friends rerun on TV with Edward. We'd still hardly spoken but the uncomfortable silence had turned comfortable with the TV on. He had however told me that he wasn't an agent as such he just worked at Safe Houses across the country.  
'Good morning.' Edward smiled from the doorway that led to the kitchen I notice when I'd finished almost jumping from my seat. He looked exceedingly hot this morning as the sunlight shone on his hair 'Sorry.' He chuckled 'I'm off to work. I'm a chef at a little restaurant here just in town.' He passed me a little business card for the restaurant; the Hard Rain Cafe Forks, Washington. It had the number address and a little map on the back 'Call me if you need me. Your cover is that you are a house wife so you are free to leave the house but I wouldn't suggest going out alone or unarmed until things calm down a little more.' I shuddered and nodded; I was still at high risk of being chased and this house is the safest place to be.  
'Ok. See you later.' I smiled stretching, I thought I saw him eye me up but that was probably my mind wishing. He saluted and headed out speedily taking his revolver with him I noticed.

He'd so give James Bond a run for his money...


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh listen to The Only Exception by Paramore (they rock seen them twice) while reading this I dunho somehow it just seems right (y)**

**Dedications: **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight sadley im just messing round with their lives XD**

**The Safe House Chapter 5: The Only Exception**

I wandered round the house a few times getting used to the feeling and such. It was nice, old yet beautifully kept even if some of the paint was chipped and the stairs a little creaky. It made me wonder if my parents started off in one of these before I was born. This was the town in which they met according to Alice.

I sighed; my parents. One I could hardly remember and the other a lair. I found myself asking the question why did she never tell either of us about her past in espionage? I'm sure my father would have understood in fact maybe he would have been proud of her.

Then again there was the worry factor; every time she left the house would he panic, think someone may be out to hurt her? On that thought I agreed with her somewhat. I guess if we were oblivious to her past no one could hurt us...well while she was breathing anyway.

As I stepped slower round the house I stared to notice things like pictures of my parents and then one of me as a baby in the hallway. I blinked a good few times and looked again; the child was definitely me...

A memory of me falling down a few steps and Dad picking me up and cuddling me and letting me have a cookie crossed through my mind as I stared down at the frayed and aged carpet. There was a small patch of blood where I'd cut my knee tumbling down those three steps. I gasped loudly.

This...was their house!

The house from one of the books; the house in the only book I'd ever been mentioned in. The family had to stay there so bad people didn't find them.

That's when it occurred to me; she had told me and dad about her past. She'd done it in her own special way, via the books. I smiled to myself and apologised mentally for the slander against mom I had thought earlier.  
'Love you guys.' I whispered up towards the heavens.


End file.
